


And Eros Never Crosses Her Path

by Magnex91



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: DMC V. Slots into the space between Missions 3 and 4. "One touch, just to see if it’s as soft as I think, then I keep my hands to myself."





	And Eros Never Crosses Her Path

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Falling Apart, but DMCV ate my soul and this was the subtext I got from Lady flashing Nico. So, enjoy what I'm pretty sure was the conclusion of that scene.

The woman sprawled on Nico’s couch had not stirred in ten minutes. If she was a betting woman, Nico would have guessed that a bomb could not wake the other woman up. Nero had said her name was Lady, and either she was not creative about her aliases or her mother liked Disney.

What truly struck Nico about the sleeping woman was her skin. It peeked out in places under the thin sheet. She was pale, even compared to the covers, and every inch that Nico could see was flawless alabaster. Usually a girl who led a life tough enough to warrant a rocket launcher had a few scars.

Lady had skin that was sheet-metal smooth and looked softer than satin... Nico’s hands itched with the urge to touch it. She snubbed her cigarette in an ashtray, not taking her eyes off Lady. How long had it been since she had seen some action, that she had to thinking about some stranger snoozing in her van?

_One touch,_ she reasoned. _One touch, just to see if it’s as soft as I think, then I keep my hands to myself._

Quiet as a whisper, Nico knelt beside Lady. She debated taking the covers off her, to see if her skin had a single flaw to it. As quickly as the idea came, Nico dismissed it; if she got too cold, she might wake up. Forgoing the sight of her, Nico slipped her hand underneath the sheet and cautiously slid her hand onto Lady’s body.

Both women inhaled sharply, one in shock, the other in sleep. Nico froze, thinking she had been caught. When Lady stayed motionless, Nico gently applied pressure, stroking the tight, flat expanse of Lady’s stomach. It was as soft as Nico had hoped, and warm as a furnace. As if she were a cat, Lady arched into the touch and made a soft, murmuring sound. Nico’s tongue traced her lips. _Up or down_ , she thought.

_Neither,_ came the voice of logic. _Get your hand out of there and go back to minding your own business._ Maybe she could have done that. Her fingers were retreating out from under the sheet, savoring the silken skin under them, but Nico’s eyes caught on Lady’s breasts. The nipples were hard, poking the sheets up in a lewd sort of way.

_Is she really that sensitive?_ Nico cupped her hand underneath Lady’s breast, making her whine. She marveled at it; the weight, the texture. Without thinking, Nico moved her thumb and flicked Lady’s nipple, making the other woman groan loudly, the noise reverberating through the van.

_Okay, that’s enough!_ Nico withdrew her hand and retreated over to her workstation. Ignoring the need that rushed through her belly, Nico set to work on the rocket launcher on her counter. Kalina Ann, it was called. Now _there_ was a name!

* * *

“Got anything to wear that’s good for digging?” Lady took the shovel and stared into Nico’s eyes. Nico had never seen eyes like those, and they were beautiful. It could have flustered her, but she was too hell-bent on what they needed to do at the moment.

“I’ve probably got somethin’…” Nico turned around and began digging through one of the chests under her workspace, trying to find one of her spare jumpsuits. “Might fit you a little loose though.”

“Is it soft?” Nico froze. “I really prefer things that are smooth on my skin,” Lady purred.

“I’ll see what I can do, Your Majesty,” Nico sarcastically mumbled.

“That’s what you’re into? Power-play shit?”

“What’re you—?” Lady was right behind her, practically nose-to-nose with Nico. Still very, _very_ nude.

“Did you think I was asleep for the whole thing?” The pit of Nico’s stomach dropped. _Shit!_ “I’m a very light sleeper. I woke up when you bent down to touch me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I just…”

“If you wanted to touch me, you could have just said so. You’re looking pretty touchable yourself.” Questions blurred Nico’s mind, none of them worth voicing. All of silenced when Lady placed her hand on Nico’s arm, stroking her and sending chills up her spine. “Your tattoos are amazing.”

“If you want some tattoos, I can hook you up with my tattoo guy.”

“I’d rather hook up with _you_ ,” Lady replied. She gave Nico a gentle shove towards the couch. Lady knelt between Nico’s spread legs and pressed her hand between her legs. “Hm?’

“Yeah,” she panted. “Do it.” Lady nearly ripped the shorts off of Nico, tossing them to land somewhere in the detritus of her van. Nico could feel the wetness pooling between her legs; anything Lady wanted was free-game. She jolted as Lady’s fingers ghosted over her clitoris, trailing up and down over her. “Fuck…”

“You’re pretty eager. Almost makes me wish I had a strap or something. These will have to do, I guess.”

Nico felt her body rise as Lady plunged three fingers into her and harshly pistoned them inside her. Lady’s fingertips felt like they were dragging along her insides, as if she was trying to pull the moans out of her by hand. Lady brushed against her G-spot, and Nico threw her head back. Her glasses fell off, landing on the floor, but all Nico could think about was how rough, how callous, how perfectly Lady was using her.

She came in what felt like a shockwave. The orgasm ripped through her like a purr through an engine. Lady giggled at her, sprawled out on her own couch. “You came a lot… This happen often?”

“Not often enough,” Nico moaned back. “Is the couch ruined?”

“Not yet.”

“Good.” Nico reached up and dragged Lady down into a kiss. The other woman smiled, but opened her mouth willingly for Nico’s tongue to plunder. Nico flipped Lady underneath her before breaking the kiss. “Pretty sneaky of you to catch me off-guard like that. You’ll pay for that…”

“Come get it,” she cooed.

Lady laid back, revealing herself as slow and dramatic as a museum revealed a masterpiece. Nico took one of Lady’s ankles and dragged her closer to the end of the couch. She took the opportunity to stroke the smooth skin of her legs, before turning her attention downwards. Nico bent Lady’s legs back, exposing more of her. She knelt on the ground, putting her at eye level with Lady’s vagina and took a drawn-out lick of her. “Damn, honey, you’re wetter than I was.” She took another taste, delving her tongue into Lady’s vagina, tasting the salt of her. “And that’s sayin’ something.”

“Your mouth has got better things to do than talk.”

Nico shoved two fingers inside her, making Lady shriek. Using Lady’s treatment of her as a guide, Nico assumed she could be as rough as she liked and set a fast pace. She suctioned her mouth around the rest of her and sucked gently, flicking her clitoris with her tongue. As the process became slicker, Nico added a third finger, then a fourth. All the while never taking her tongue off the other woman.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Lady’s body clenched around Nico’s fingers, and Lady’s hand buried itself in her hand and pushed her head closer. She convulsed as if she was being electrocuted as fluid gushed out and soaked Nico’s hand. Nico kept the fast pace up, working as if she was one of her own mechanical devices, weathering the storm that was Lady’s orgasm.

Lady’s voice rose and fell through the van, offering both curses and praise, occasionally stopping entirely whenever another rush of pleasure had overtaken her. After three cycles of curse-praise-pause, Lady murmured “Stop, stop,” and dragged Nico’s laboring head off her. “Enough… I’m good.”

“You’re good?”

“If you do that anymore, I’m gonna die…”

Nico stood up, still nude from the waist down, and retrieved her cigarettes from the dashboard of her van. She lit up while Lady lay on her couch and stared at the ceiling. They were silent, save for their soft breathing.

“So… You forgive me for feeling you up while you were asleep?”

“That last one wrecked your couch, so I’d say we’re even.”

“Don’t suppose I could get you to do this again sometime?”

“Buy me a drink when all this is over, and we’ll see,” Lady laughed. “Where’d you put those digging clothes?”


End file.
